celia_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Loud
Luna Loud is the main character of "The Loud House". She is voiced by Nika Futterman (just like Adam Lyon in "My Gym Partner's a Monkey" and Miguel in "Maya and Miguel"). Personality Luna is 15 years old and she's wild, energetic, and caring. She shares love for her brother, Lincoln, and she's the third oldest Loud sibling. Luna is a sophomore at Royal Woods High School, and attends the same school just like Lori, Leni, and Luan. Her favorite thing is music and singing. Before Luna was interested in rock, she was a kind and gentle girl who was interested in classical music. She does a violin concerto while playing her violin. She got interested into rock music after her first Mick Swagger concert. She's also a fan of other rock bands and her dream is to be a rock singer when she grows up. She plays a purple electric guitar, but she also plays several instruments such as the drums and her childhood musical instrument, the violin, as if seen in "Overnight Success". She sometimes talks with a British accent whenever she listens to rock music, but her siblings find that habit very annoying. She's usually seen playing her guitar and singing. She can sometimes get angry and violent when she argues with her siblings as if seen in "Making the Case", "The Sweet Spot", "In Tents Debate", "Picture Perfect", "Ties that Bind", "Sleuth or Consequences", "Chore and Peace", "It's a Loud Loud Loud Loud House", "Out on a Limo", "Cereal Offender", "Brawl in the Family", and "Making the Grade". She can sometimes be known to get frustrated with her siblings as if seen in "House Music". In "L is for Love", it's revealed that Luna is bisexual, in which she has a crush on boys and girls, when she has a crush on Sam, a female rocker. They spend a lot of time together when they decide to go on a scavenger hunt in "Racing Hearts". Unfortunately, they realized they didn't have anything in common, until they find out that they have everything in common after all. Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but is shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, which is styled into a pixie cut, and freckles on her cheeks. She wears a purple ripped-sleeve shirt with a white skeleton head on it, a purple plaid skirt, a white belt, and purple high-boots. She also wears paperclip earrings, three black bracelets on her arms, and she even wears a black choker. Her early design consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt that has on white roses and a red guitar, a red plaid skirt, and white high-boots. It was later changed when the show's creator, Chris Savino, thought it was a little too mixing-and-matching. Her night attire consists of a long purple nightgown, along with a purple bathrobe. She also wears purple slippers. Her swimwear consists of a half-torn purple shirt with a purple bikini bottom. Alter-Ego Versions Michael Codor - When Lisa gives Lincoln a time machine to travel to an alternate version of the real world in search of 10 real brothers, Luna is transformed into a boy named Michael Codor. Like Luna, he is a famous musician, but unlike Luna, he's a pop singer on a boy band called In Real Life. He wears a grey and green sweater. However, he's rude to Lincoln just like the rest of his boyfriends. He mistakenly uses Lincoln as a plunger to clean the bathroom and it's also mentioned that he flushed Bun-Bun. The Night Club - In the Big Hero 6 vs. The Forces of Evil franchise, Luna is a super-heroine, The Night Club. Her superpower is blasting villains with her guitar. She even uses a jet pack to fly. She helps Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack defeat a gas monster and then defeat a garbage monster (actually Lana in disguise). She uses her music to blast the thugs into a hole which was dug by the Eighth of Spades. Barbie - When Lisa gives Lincoln a chip to transform into an animal, Luna is a raccoon named Barbie. She wears a purple dress, even though she and Luna share the same color. Barbie also plays an acoustic guitar whenever an event happens.